Sylph Squad
Sylph Squad is a fan series created by SolanaCorona. The series is initially written as a fanon webcomic but it may also have a full-text fanfiction version that will run alongside the webcomic. The series also features added continuity from the Winx Club Comic Series. Series : Main Article: Sylph Squad Comics Coming Soon... Changes from Winx Club |-|ADDED COMIC SERIES CONTINUITY= * Characters that only appear within the comics series will make appearances. Some of the characters included are Shilly, Darko, Mitril and Milly/Princess Iris. * The White Horse will make a few appearances. ** Bloom still works at the White Horse cafe. * The Fortress of Light Council still has a prominent influence over the Magic Dimension's magic colleges as they do in the comics. ** The Trix have been given second chances at living normal lives thanks to the events of Issue 20 and still attend Cloud Tower thanks to the decision that was made towards the end of Issue 35. * Many other locations that only appear in the comics series will make appearances. These locations include Serenia(Issue 42) and, possibly, a few others. |-|SYLPH SQUAD ORIGINAL CHANGES= * Isis, Diaspro's home planet in the Winx Club 4Kidz English dub, is now a neighboring kingdom that can be found on the planet Eraklyon; making her parents the king and queen. * Fan-made locations are added to the Magic Dimension. Some of these include Venterrus, the realm of winds ruled over by the Cyqualo Royal Family, the Honeycomb Fortress which is an independent kingdom found on Linphea, and Druud, one of Linphea's moons. * There is revealed to be a secret society of Cupids throughout the Magic Dimension's history with Coop being the current Cupid. * Some of Diaspro's character and past are further explained, making her a more redeemable character rather than a constant antagonist towards Sky and Bloom's relationship. ** Being more redeemable as a character even results in her earning her Charmix and ultimately her Enchantix. ** She even swears to give up Sky to Bloom like she does in the comics, however, she sticks by it rather than regretting her decision as she does so at the end of Issue 31. * Other Alfea Fairies, mainly ones in the same class as the Winx, will also be shown with new Charmix and, possibly, Enchantix powers. ** Some of them may also graduate from Alfea and become Guardian Fairies of their respective realms, much like how the Winx did in the first movie. * Minor realms like Polaris may make an appearance. * Countess Cassandra and Chimera seek exile on Venterrus after being banished from Solaria. * The Trix and the Winx still utilize their Gloomix and Charmix powers respectively after Lord Darkar's defeat. ** Without Darkar, the Trix's Gloomix gradually gets weaker. They ultimately use the last bit of their Gloomix in order to free Valtor from the Omega Dimension. ** The Trix also keep their Disenchantix powers until Valtor strips them of it once they turn their back on him. Rather than the powers being destroyed, Valtor sends the powers out after mixing them in with a bit of his consciousness. In other words, even after his flame is snuffed out by Bloom, pieces of Valtor's consciousness still live on within the Disenchantix powers. *** These powers are what end up in the hands of the Trix Trainees, as Valtor uses them to wreak havoc while the Winx are preoccupied with their ordeal on Earth. * The Trix graduate from Cloud Tower just as the Winx later graduate from Alfea. Characters The Sylph Squad The titular group is one made up of fairies, wizards and witches that attend the Venterrus Flight Institute. Headed by Princess Tenko, the Squad strives to help others and each other as they aim to sharpen their skills with the hopes of becoming formidable magical warriors and better people. *'Tenko Cyqualo': the founder and self-appointed leader of the Sylph Squad, as well as the princess of Venterrus. Due to a competition her parents had set for her, Tenko is determined to surpass her brother and next-in-line for the throne. She can come off as stern and intimidating, but Tenko is very open about her admiration and desire to help anyone she sees as impressive. *'Tenchi Cyqualo': the prince of Venterrus, Tenchi is often described as being warm, approachable and very open-minded. Due to the competition his parents had set, Tenchi is determined to surpass his sister and become the next-in-line for the throne. Despite the intense rivalry between him and Tenko, Tenchi still cares deeply for her and becomes a member of the Sylph Squad to grow alongside her. He also develops a crush on Candace. *'Wynn': a confident and energetic young girl with a need for speed. She has a strong faith in her instincts and will often act on them without a second thought but, despite being one to seek out challenges, Wynn can be described as being laidback; possibly the most laidback in the group. While she does not show it, she holds a great admiration for the Cyqualo Twins. *'Candace': a very quiet and reserved girl who prefers to keep to herself. Holding an air of mystery to her, Candace possesses the ability to control white fire, which is seen as one of the gifts from the Great Dragon. She is later revealed to be the "Blessed Child": a child born of the Sacred Sky Oracle who is destined to take her place. She is very perceptive as she is often the first one to notice when someone around her is in some sort of distress and is the first to catch onto Tenchi's feelings for her. However, she refuses to act on this as she believes that she and Tenchi would never be able to settle their circumstances as a couple. *'Candra': a shy young girl who is described as being a child prodigy due to realizing her magical abilities very early in life. She is very mature for her age and will show kindness and respect towards anyone and everyone. Despite all of the praise and recognition she gets, Candra has a very low sense of self-worth and self-esteem, likely thanks to all of the bullying she came under before being transferred from Alfea. She has also developed a crippling fear of men because of this. As the only member who is not from Venterrus, Candra hails from the Kingdom of Isis. The Trix Trainees (IMPS) : Main Article: Trix Trainees A group made up of four Cloud Tower Witches, the Trix Trainees aspire to be as powerful and fearful as their idols, the infamous Trix. Initially, they are the series' main antagonists; always stirring up trouble for the Sylph Squad whenever they are around. *'Titania': founder and self-proclaimed leader of the Trix Trainees, Titania loathes anything and everything fairy-related due to a childhood realization. She desires to gain enough strength to completely wipe the existence of fairies from the Magic Dimension so that only witches remain. She holds a particular hatred for Candra, who happened to be an old friend of hers and her cousin, Plytna. While she idolizes the Trix, Titania wants to be recognized for her own power and wishes to become a witch that even the Trix will respect. She also goes under the pseudonym, Seiran, as she cannot stand the expectations that come with her real name. *'Plytna': possibly the most laidback member of the group, Plytna is Titania's cousin who shares a similar hatred for all things fairy-related. While she does not wish to completely erase the existence of fairies from the Magic Dimension, she still wishes to make fairies regret choosing to become fairies. She has the power to bend platinum and other metals to her will and has an odd fascination with encasing creatures in liquid platinum. She secretly does not admire the Trix all that much, but due to how passionate her fellow witches seem, Plytna often has to fake being interested in the infamous trio. *'Marah': a plucky and sociable witch, Marah often gets mistaken as a fairy but, despite her outgoing personality, she can be quite sinister. As the Witch of Plagues, Marah can freely manipulate various illnesses to her whims. Even though she is constantly encouraged to use her powers to help heal others, Marah desires to do the exact opposite. She wants to see how far her strengthened strains can go and see what effects will come about. She hides her sinister ways under her friendly appearances and believes that the more people she can fool into being her friends, the more things she will be able to get away with. *'Isenna': unanimously regarded as the most sinister member of the group, Isenna has the ability to control insects to do her bidding. Due to the harsh manner in which she used her powers, Isenna was sent to Cloud Tower by her mother in order to keep the insects of Linphea safe. She is known throughout the school for carrying an ominous aura with her that many of the witches choose to shy away from. She also had the chance to become the leader of the Trix Trainees but turned it down for unknown reasons. Venterrus Flight Institute (Faculty) :Main Article: V. F. I. Staff Members Members of the Institute's faculty. Many of them act as substitute parental figures towards students that are away from their parents for too long or to students that may not have certain parental figures of their own. Each of them have their own quirks that can be either off-putting or charming to their students. *'Headmaster Griffith': a graduate of Cyqualo University, a past warrior of unknown powers and the newest headmaster to the Institute; Griffith is a very kind man who wishes to be that of a fatherly figure to all of his students. He is also very open with his fellow colleagues and is often the target of Léone's daily challenges. He is very protective of his students and colleagues and will be not afraid to show how much of a warrior he used to be. Griffith also has some sort of relationship with the king and queen of the realm. *'Head of Discipline Léone': an alumni of the Institute and a veteran commander, Léone is the disciplinary enforcer for all of the male students of the Institute. He is also in charge of conducting routine drills and teaches classes alongside other professors. Léone enjoys intimidating the male students to an almost sadistic degree but he does so because he believes that they will need to be hardened in order to face a future in the military. He also enjoys challenging Griffith on a daily basis and urges others to think of it as their way of bonding. Léone gets along fairly well with his colleagues and is even married to one of them; the female disciplinary enforcer, Aquila, whom he is very open about his love for. *'Head of Discipline Aquila': Coming Soon... *'Professor Apos': Coming Soon... *'Professor Anita': Coming Soon... *'Professor Kraneia': Coming Soon... *'Professor Dirce': Coming Soon... *'Janitor Trynn': Coming Soon... *'Nurse Cecil': Coming Soon... *'Nurse Gyu-Ri': Coming Soon... Venterrus Flight Institute (Students) :Main Article: Known V. F. I. Students Other aspiring wizards, witches and fairies that attend the Institute for their own reasons and goals. Many of them become friends, rivals, mentors and sibling-like figures for those in the Squad. Royalty/Important Figures :Main Article(s): Venterrus Royal Families and Venterrus Oracles Other Supporting Characters Antagonists Winx Club Characters/Cameos The Winx Club :Main Article(s): Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha/Layla The Winx Club have somewhat of a minor role. While they are still the eventual heroes of the Magic Dimension, a majority of their adventures are not seen. They will mostly be used to help place the events of Sylph Squad within the Winx Club Timeline, but they will gain more prominent roles once they become directly involved. *'Bloom:' the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame from Gardenia, Bloom still retains most of her original character. She's still the emotional, strong-willed leader of the Winx Club who is the last surviving member of Domino's Royal Family. Despite being the last known princess of the realm, Bloom keeps up a part-time job at a café in Magix City known as the White Horse. She still loves Sky with all her heart and is still fairly modest. Some notable changes are that Bloom seems to have a better relationship with Diaspro, though the Princess of Isis still does not fully trust her. She also hangs out with Mirta with Flora and has made a few witch friends. *'Stella:' Coming Soon... *'Flora:' Coming Soon... *'Musa:' Coming Soon... *'Tecna:' Coming Soon... *'Aisha/Layla:' Coming Soon... Royalty : Main Article: Winx Club Royalty (Section) The known monarchs of Winx Club are all left alone for the most part. They still keep their minor roles and relationships towards other characters. Major changes only apply to Diaspro and her family as her parents are given names and Diaspro is seen as a more sympathetic and less antagonistic character. *'Princess Diaspro:' Coming Soon... *'King Oritel:' Coming Soon... *'Queen Marion/Miriam:' Coming Soon... *'King Erendor:' Coming Soon... *'Queen Samara:' Coming Soon... *'King Citrino:' Coming Soon... *'Queen Ambra:' Coming Soon... *'King Radius:' Coming Soon... *'Queen Luna:' Coming Soon... *'Princess Galatea:' Coming Soon... *'King Teredor:' Coming Soon... *'Queen Niobe:' Coming Soon... Winx Club Comics Characters/Cameos Trivia *A sylph or sylphid is a mythological air spirit. The term originates from the 16th century works of Paracelsus, who described sylphs as being invisible beings of air or air elementals. **Due to the association of sylphs in the ballet La Sylphide ("The (Female) Sylph") where they are identified with fairies and the medieval legends of fairyland, slender young girls may also be referred to as "sylphs." **The term is now used to describe minor spirits, elementals or even fairies attributed to air and all things related to the element. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Series Category:Fanfiction